


Cover for Praetorian

by ZygomataAmore



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Cover Art, Fanart, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygomataAmore/pseuds/ZygomataAmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to make it a mix of Sherlock and BAMFY Phil Rask but nothing worked so eventually this is what I ended up with.  Hope you like it love :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Praetorian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madam_Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Praetorian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534492) by [Madam_Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom). 




End file.
